The moonlit teachers!
by AzureKing
Summary: Negi and his brother Nero who dreams have long road starts by teaching a class full of girls. Can Negi and Nero teach this girls without revling who they are?...proprebly not! slight crossover with Type/moon. NegiXharem OCXharem
1. Chapter 1

**Nero: I can't belive I'm going back to Mahora even since you pull the plug on 'the ultimate tournament'**

**Azureking:well, I was starting out remember but, my senpai's finally help me with my stories and all. Also this is a type/moon crossover only powers no characters like it or hate my choice!**

**Negi:ummm… excuse me.**

**Nero:yo Negi my man how you been?**

**Negi: I've be good Hero-kun**

**Nero: it's Nero in this story bro!**

**Negi: yes sir Nero sir! Azureking does not know Negima or type/moon!**

The newbie teacher and the newbie assistant

**Wales, England**

Five children wearing wizard-like robes were standing side by side with another 5 children, but wearing combat like cloths and armor.

An old man was holding a single scroll in his hands. "And lastly Negi Springfield and Nero Knight!" a red-haired ponytail boy in green robes walking to the altar with a snowy-haired boy who was also wearing a robe but in black and also had metal gauntlets walk beside the red-head. They both got their scroll and went back to the rest of the children.

"You've done well for these last seven years, but the real training starts now! Do not let it weaken your resolve!" the old man said.

At the end of the ceremony, two boys met up with 3 girls one older than the other 4 children. The older blond female was Nekane sister to the four kids. She hugs Negi in a death-like grip! "I'm so proud of the four of you." Nekane told the kids.

"Well we all knew _I_ was going to pass." Anya a childhood friend of Negi boasted proudly.

A girl with silver hair and golden eyes giggles. "That's because I had to _make _you study on that last test!" Anya glared at her partner.

Nero slightly smiles. "Negi we got to work harder now!" Nero said in a somewhat a happy tone in his stoic voice. "So where will be training brother?"

Anya face showed interest. "Oh yeah! Negi! I and Margaret are going to London as fortunetellers!"

Negi was about to say something until the scroll glowed. "It's appearing!" The words appeared in the scroll.

_**Teachers in Japan**_

Nero and Anya: Teachers…

Margaret: In…

Negi: Japan?

EEEEEEEEH?!

The 4 girls dragged the two boys to the principal! "What's the meaning!? What do you mean a teacher!?" asked a very distressed older sister!

The old man had a lazy look when he resounded. "Oh ho…a teacher, is it?"

"Are you sure there hasn't it been a mistake? There's no way a two 10-year-olds can be teachers!" Nekane try to reason the old mage.

Anya added her thoughts. "That's right! Nero is a cocky little know-it-all! While Negi is a tiny shrimp! And top of that they space out all the time!"

The old mage looks at them. "If it is written of the diploma, then that is the end of the matter. Well…You two must train hard to become a great mage and throne guardian!" he left after Nekane faint which Nero caught.

Nero after setting a weary Nekane looks at his partner. "What do we do now?"

Negi looked at his sister whom still knock out. "We'll-

**Japan**

Nero and Negi look at the city. "Sugoi!" both of the two magic users' boys said.

After asking where the train station is from a nice couple and almost missing it they relaxed. "Hey Nero-kun?" the boy nods letting Negi to continued. "Japan is sure crowded right? And there are so many women!" he said in amazement. Nero nodded at the statement. They both boys remember what their sister told them '_always remember to be nice to girls ok?'_ both smiled that their older sister will always worry for them.

The train shake making Nero and Negi bump into the girls in the train.

"What's with the kids?"

"Is he a foreigner?" the girls ask question to themselves while grinning like beasts!

"Where are you going little guys?" one girl ask Nero who'd blush.

Her friend looks at Negi. "The only stops after this are middle and high schools!" she told them happily.

Some girl must have been using a bit too much perfume because Negi sneeze and made a violent wind that made the girls skirts let up in the heavens and showing their PANTIES!

While the girls try to figure out what the hell just happen, Nero and Negi sigh in relief and Nero bopped Negi's head! "Idiot be careful next time!"

Negi just stuck his tongue until the train stopped making him bit it and also in addition making Nero laugh!

The girls left while saying their good-byes. The two boy's fellow suit and ran out too. "wawah!" Negi cried out but, kept running. "Is this what schools in Japan is like!?"

Nero shrugs and looks at his watch. "Negi ran like we took Anya's last bon-bon! We can't be late in our first day!"

Not too far away two girls were running like the hounds of hell were after them! The first girl was a heterochromia blue in her right eye and green at the left with orange hair that was in two ponytails and bells on her head. Next to her was a long raven-haired girl who was using roller skates to keep up with her crazy-fast friend. "You know Asuna-chan if you repeat the name of a guy you like ten times you'll have a meeting with destiny!"

'Bells' did just that shocking her friend stating that she WILL do anything for the person she loves. Just as she was about to yell at her friend she stop as she saw the two boys walking next to them. And Negi smiles and does something that Nero will laugh at. "Please excuse me…'your love will be unrequited.'

And as always the author was right as Nero laughs. The girl had a very scary look as she grabs Negi "WHAT YOU SAID TO ME SHORT STUFF!?" she yells as Negi tries to explain, before Nero can stop her the girl's friend saved Negi. "Hey Asuna he's just a kid! And his friend too!"

Unfortunately her words fell on deaf ears until an old-looking man came. "Hey Negi-kun, Nero-kun! Long time no see!"

Nero grins at the old dude. "It has been far too long time Takamichi!" as Negi waves to Takahata.

The girl was shock that her crush knows these two brats. "EHHH!? You know each other!?"

Takahata smiles at them. "Welcome….to Mahora academy! Nice place isn't…Negi-sensei and Nero-sensei?"

The dark-haired girl was confused. "S-sensei?"

Negi and Nero nods and bows. "We'll be teaching English class at this school!

My name is Negi Springfield

The name is Nero knight Springfield"the two kids said in synch.

Asuna started to choke them! "This is no way two dumb brats like you two can be teachers!"

And in a flash Takahata came in front of them. "Actually they're very smart so don't sweat it Asuna." The girl quiet down. "Oh yeah! They also taking over my class so aren't you the lucky girls." He chuckles making Nero sweatdrop. "EEEHHH!? You've got to be kidding! I don't want these brats! This one" the girl grabs Negi. "He was saying that 'love-'uh I mean something very rude!

While Negi once again explain the girl didn't care for the explanation and grabs him, but her hair tickles Negi nose and –"achoo!" the girl school outfit was torn into shreds! All was left was her undergarments which had a bear face in her panties!

Nero grabs Negi and the old man and walks away. "_1__st__ rule of living: don't stay before, woman start to attack!"_

They were in front of dean's office. Both boys were frozen still until the old man slapped their backs.

Takamichi chuckled, "Well come on the headmaster's waiting." He led them along and soon the boys were in the headmaster's office standing before the headmaster himself. He was an old man with a long white beard, and the only hair he had on his head was tied into a ponytail.

"Welcome Negi-kun and Nero-kun, I am the dean of this school, Konoemon Konoe. But please call me Dean Konoe" the old man introduced himself.

"Of course sir very nice to meet you." Negi bowed his head.

Nero bowed. "indeed sir it is once again a pleasure."

"Now then you'll both be teaching temporarily until the end of this semester. After that, if you've met my expectations, you'll be assigned permanently. However, should you fail there will be no second chances. I hope you understand."

"Crystal sir." The snow-haired boy nodded.

"Except we have no intention of failing." Negi assured him.

"Splendid, and remember the secrecy concerning your magic and throne guardian heritage is of the utmost importance. Your students especially must not find out about you being a wizard or a throne guardian."

Negi looked serious, "I understand the consequences sir, and I have every intention to keep it secret."

"I as well, If do I shall take upon myself to do the deed." The boy solemnly said.

"Very good."

"And here's something that contains all the info on the students you'll be teaching, study it well and feel free to add your own notes and comments." Takamichi handed them a roster.

The two opened it up looking at the pictures of 31 girls, "Whoa, thirty one girls, we really got our work cut out." Nero said in tone that meant 'troublesome'

"Look!" Negi showed them the pictures of the other two girls from before.

"Oh no, that bell girl is in our class?" Nero knew once she saw them again things might go awry, but suddenly looked under the second girl's name, "Konoka Konoe, Dean's granddaughter?" he looked up at the dean, "This girls related to you sir?"

"Ah so you've met my granddaughter already have you?" the dean asked interested while stroking his beard.

"Well only for a short time." Negi admitted.

"Well if you two are interested in a girlfriend, she's up for grabs." The dean chuckled while the two young teachers chuckled nervously.

"Please tell me you're not serious?" Nero asked but preferred not to get an answer.

"Dean Konoe?" a female voice called from outside.

"Ah yes Shizuna-kun come in, Negi-kun Nero-kun let me introduce you to Shizuna the guidance officer." The dean introduced and as Negi turned around he found himself face into a very attractive woman's 99 cm bust. Nero was slack jawed and wide eyed while Negi looked up blushing up a storm as the woman smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you Negi-kun."

"Yes a pleasure." Negi blushed.

"If you two have any problems feel free to talk to me, ok?" Shizuna winked at the two.

"Yes miss." Nero blushed but bowed.

"Now then Takamichi, will you escort our new professors to their class?" the dean requested.

"Right away dean, come on boys." The older teacher escorted the two out of the room.

Meanwhile in the class of 2A the thirty one girls inside were gossiping or engaging in other activities until class arrived until they heard footsteps approaching, "He's here!" a short girl with pink hair in pigtails cheered while her twin sister who had bun caps in her hair looked worried.

Just before Negi open the door Nero stopped him and gave him a look that said. 'Let me go first.' Negi back up and let Nero opens the door and catches a eraser and looks down at wire and gets a small knife and cuts it making a bucket of water, and was followed by rubber arrows launching floor! And Negi face turns pale. "Uhh…thanks Nero I own you a soda later."

"sure." The snow boy lazily resounded as they both walk only to walk on a SECOND tripwire making a washboard hit them on both on their poor heads! "h-how?" Nero was perplexed that the 2nd wire was impossible

**In someone's room**

Ha take that Nero! " red and black haired boy laugh who is azureking

**Return to the past- I mean story!**

Suddenly the girls started swarming around them concerned.

"Are you two ok?"

"You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm so sorry I thought you were our teacher."

As the girls gathered around Takamichi walked in, "Well-well you girls give quite a welcome."

Only Asuna reacted to the teacher's appearance, "I was right! I knew you were going to be our teacher Takahata-sensei!" she squealed in joy.

"On the contrary Asuna-kun, _they_ are going to be your teachers." The older man corrected her.

Asuna's hopes were suddenly destroyed as she and the other girls were confused, "They who? Them?" they looked back at the boys who got to their feet and straightened out their clothes while Nero was looking the ground they trip repeating 'how in the world I miss that?'

"umm…hello girls, very nice to be here I am professor Negi Springfield and as of today I shall be your homeroom and English professor for this semester." Negi introduced himself.

"And I'm his adopted brother Nero knight Springfield I shall be acting as his assistant." Nero bowed in elegant way.

The girls started in surprise and confusion at what the two said, Negi seeing no reaction continued, "We both specialize in the field of education and language."

Nero smiles gently. "I'm very sorry you of all class had to have noobie teachers please forgive us."

Negi whispered to his bro, "Did we say something wrong?"

His brother/partner whispered back, "I don't know, but I think we're gonna be in for a major 'aw shit' moment."

And at that moment over half of the girls squealed "KAWAII!" the boys tried to jump back as most of the class crowded around them. Hands seized them, pulling them in many directions as the girls bombarded them with questions and remarks on how cute they were. Negi was feeling a bit uncomfortable from al the clinging and felt relieved he was being welcomed.

One girl wearing glasses approached Takahata, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Nope it's real." The teacher answered.

Negi found himself cuddled by a purple haired girl as she looked to Takahata, "Are they really ours sensei?"

"We're allowed to have such adorable boys as teachers?" a girl with antennae hair pieces and rectangular glasses.

"Now girls they're your instructors not pets, so be nice ok? You are to be respectful and obey the orders they give you."

"Hai sensei!" the girls replied still cuddling against Negi and Nero while messing their hair until snowy boy got himself and Negi free and had one thought 'school is hell.' Until the two were confronted by Asuna.

Hold it, what did you two do back there?" she demanded.

"Do what?" Negi asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, how do you explain the prank?" she interrogated them.

Nero eyes rolled. "I saw the door slightly open and knew that the first wire will be in as insurance but I didn't see the second wire but, the second was must been in the shadow in the first wire in which making it hard for me to see it."

The girls gasped in amaze seeing him able to deduce all that! Asuna grab his collar and glared at him in which Nero started pupils started to shake as if it was triggering a bad memory! "I dare you to hit me! But, you wouldn't do that if front your crush right?"

Asuna's frown deepened, "YOU THREATENING ME YOU LITTLE?" she shook the kid around while the girls called out to her to either stop or commenting her bad mood.

"Hold it, hold up everybody!" another voice called. They turned to a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. "Let our sensei's at least have a breath of air until you mauled them! And you Asuna release them now, if you want to embarrass yourself do it on your own time but don't drag us down with you."

Asuna frowned dropping the boys because Takahata was there, "Always acting like the goody-good Ayaka."

"Oh it is no act acting goody-good is natural." Ayaka said elegantly.

Asuna smirked, "What's so natural about being into little boys?"

Ayaka was outraged but decided to spite back, "Well at least I'm not a senior citizen lover!"

"Take that back you shotacon!" Asuna shouted as the two got into a catfight with grappling and hair pulling.

"Make me you violent ape!" Ayaka shouted back as they continued fighting.

The two fought as their classmates taking bets and cheering them on. Negi started to fluster at the scene "B-Both of you! Stop that this instance-!" But when he tried to get close to stop the fight, Asuna pushed him away without even a glance. "Hey! I'm your teacher-!"

Nero only watches the two girls fight. "_Odd. This two are just playing around not really hurting each other."_

Nero stepped in just in time when both girls fist were about to make contact with each other's faces. "Hey mind your own business pal!" Asuna yells.

"You know I hate girls like ya," Nero frowned and looked all around the girls who were cheering on the fight, "You know we were told Class 2A was suppose to be one of Mahora's well behaved and brightest along with energetic of the classes. But after that little stunt you two pulled with getting into a meaningless fight and shoving my brother away when he ask you to stop, I'm starting to think all I lied, and most of all the rest of the class just wanted to watch the bloodshed pathetic! Wouldn't you agree Negi?"

Negi shook his head. "No! I mean maybe a little-I mean there just girls Nero!" the 10-year-old yells.

The girls started getting anime tears from what they've been saying as some started voicing their opinion, "You know they're right Asuna, Iincho, do you two have to blow your tops in front of our new professors?" the camera girl asked.

"It's so not cool." A girl with short hair and a husky sounding voice added.

"For real." The purple hair girl from before added.

"I agree isn't there something you two would like to say?" Takahata turned to the two.

"We're sorry professor." Asuna replied.

Takahata replied, "Asuna it's not me you owe the apology."

"Agreed," Ayaka replied turning to the boys, "Negi-sensei and Nero-sensei I do so apologize for my behavior."

"Asuna?" Takahata asked as everyone in class stared at her waiting.

Defeated Asuna sighed, "I'm sorry too."

Negi and Nero (somewhat) smiled, "No harm done, and I'm glad to see you girls can be so polite." Negi said.

"Yeah now this is a class I would at least try to like." Nero added.

"YAY!" the girls cheered.

Soon Takahata left the boys to teach as the two looked at the class with the girls smiling sweetly while some sat with blank expressions. "Well now since it's the first class of the semester we should use this time to get to know one another, or for now you to get to know me and my brother." Negi said.

Soon the girls started raising their hands wildly pleading to be picked until Nero called, "One at a time ladies, one at a time. Now then let's start with you." He pointed to a red haired girl according to the roster was Sakurako Shiina.

"How old are you two?" she asked.

"Well I'm ten." Negi answered.

"same as him." Nero added.

"Next question?" Negi asked as the camera girl raised her hand, "Ah yes Asakura Kazumi-san."

"Could you two please tell us where you're both from?" she held out a mike hoping their voices would be loud enough thanks to it.

"Well I was born in Wales England." Negi and Nero answered.

"My! Englishmen yet you both speak so well in Japanese not even a hint of accent." Ayaka complimented.

"Thanks, next?" Nero bowed.

Another girl with brown hair and a side ponytail raised her hand, "Yuna-san, go." Nero answered.

"Yeah how smart are you two really?" she asked curiously as did the other girls.

"Well academically we've achieved a bachelor's degree in education on the level as an Oxford student."

"Oxford?" gasped Chao and another girl with glasses and dual braids identified as Satomi Hakase.

"Uh-huh." Negi nodded.

The school bell rang, "Well it seems we're out of time class, have a good day and we'll see you all tomorrow." Negi bid them a farewell.

"And thank you for a dull, but nice first day class," Nero added as the girls started slowly leaving with some still sticking around to gossip, "Well Negi class is done, what's say we split?"

"Well alright then." He said as Takahata returned, "Hey Negi-kun Nero-kun."

"Yo Takahata." Nero said.

"So how was class?" Takahata asked.

"Well I thought it would be worse, but overall it wasn't bad." Negi admitted.

Nero shrugs. "It's a bit hectic but, not a bad change of pace."

Takahata chuckled, "Good to hear, well I guess you better be going now feel free to explore the academy just don't wander far."

The brothers left as Nero switch his suit with a white t-shirt and black shorts. "Ahh! This is the life my brother lying back with your best bud next to ya." Nero saw Negi doing something on the class roster. "what are you doing?"

"I was just looking at something." Negi looked at the class roster.

Nero leaned in checking it out himself, "Yeah these girls sure are something aren't they?"

"Uh-huh! Especially this girl," Negi motioned to the picture of Asuna, "Kagurazaka Asuna-san."

"Yeah this girl makes you-know-who less of a B-i-t-c-h man." Nero said in slight angry at the person he was talking about.

"Hai, I think she may make our stay here very uncomfortable." Negi feared.

The snow haired boy took a pen and started writing in it. Negi looked seeing Nero gave Asuna devil horns. The English boy giggled taking it, "Let me try." He wrote 'meanie' and 'Boo!' under her name.

Nero laughs until he looked up seeing someone coming towards the stairs from the top. The girls' arms were loaded with a stack of books blocking her face, Negi recognized her right away. "That's Miyazaki Nodoka-san."

Nodoka was coming down the stairs slowly, but she missed a step losing her footing.

"Oh no!" Negi gasped.

"Shit!" Nero cursed.

The weight of all the books was too much for her, and she toppled. Being too close to the side of the steps, she fell over the side headfirst with a startled cry.

Negi bolted to his feet grabbing his staff aiming at Nodoka. The wrapping around the staff immediately came undone and wasting no time Negi casted a wind spell catching Nodoka slowing down her fall to the ground Nodoka.

Nodoka landed in his arms and they hit the ground, but Nodoka was unharmed.

Nero sighs in relief "That was a close call." Nero panted.

Negi looked over Nodoka. "Are… are you okay, Miyazaki-san? You're not hurt, are you?"

But Nodoka didn't reply; she was passed out from the excitement, her eyes closed. "Oh thank god she's passed out, for a moment there I was worried she might've seen something." Nero laughs at the luck.

"Ahem." They heard two people clear their throats.

Negi and Nero looked at each other wide eyed slowly turning around, "aw shit." They said together.

**Nero: I say we in a pickle Negi my man!"**

**Negi: I'll saw**

**Azureking: who's the one that saw the magic Negi made tune next time for the moonlit teachers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear all my readers

My family's internet has been taken off this may be for the rest of the year or more .But, don't worry there are a lot of places that have Wi-Fi around my home so I'll be still updating but, not as much for some reasons. Please continue to read and review!

AzureKing


	3. Chapter 3

The moonlit teacher's chapter 2 party's are a drag!

Nero and Negi look at the people who saw Negi's magic! Chizuru and Ayaka…let god spare the two brothers or at least keep their innocence intact! While try to grab a gun in his pants the bookworm started to wake up. "Damn!" Nero garbs Ayaka and Chizuru waists and ran with Negi on his trail!

**In a forest **

Nero dropped the girls and began his questioning. "All right me… what did you saw and how much of it?"

Chizuru answer that. "All of it from Nodoka falling to here." And suddenly Nero started to break down.

"AW SHIT! We are soooo fuck! Negi's going to be turn into an animal, while I'm going to die! Well, isn't this best fucking day ever!?" he yelled as he began to cry.

Chizuru slowly walks towards him and hold him. Nero stiffen at the hug but, started cry again in Chizuru's bosom. "Negi-sensei, please tells us what's wrong." Ayaka pleaded at hearing what Nero said.

Negi look at his brother. '_Nero-nii hasn't cry this much since SHE betrayed us.'_ He looks at them. "All right girls I'll explain what's going on." Negi explain what was going to happen to him if he let the secret of magic out, and why is he here. "And so that's why we're here or at least me."

Ayaka in her life was amazed that her teachers were magicians. "But, what do you mean 'at least me?'"

Nero who stops crying stood up from the ground and out of Chizuru's grip. "I'm not a magus like Negi here. I'm a throne guardian."

The girls had blank looks on their faces. Nero chuckles. "A throne guardian is-"he stopped then was stuck with an idea. "Do you know any kind of epic legend?"

Chizuru had a thoughtful look etch on her face. "Do you mean like Robin Hood, or Joan of arc?"

Nero nods. "When epic legends die they go to special heaven for them. But, sometimes people try to go there and take their powers and sometimes try to take over the world. So a team of protectors are there to stop them. A.K.A. Throne guardians are that team we're basically guardians who are neutral and want to keep the heaven of heroes safe and never open to anyone."

The girl's jaws dropped Heroes who die are actually alive and in place that can be enter and gain their powers! "But, your punishment is death isn't it?" Ayaka said with a heavy heart. Nero nods without explain why because he knows the girls will understand how big is this secret.

"Please don't tell anyone! I took the chance for the throne guardians but, If Negi magic gets know he'll be turn into an animal!" the assistant begged his two students!

Both girls smiled at each other and nodded. "We swear to keep a secret!"

Nero bows at them. "thank you!" but, his stomach growled at the world. "uhhh…Lion?"

The girl giggled at his weak attempted to hide his hunger.

Ayaka smiled, "Come on boys we know where to get some food." She and Chizuru led the two back to the school.

As they headed toward the cafeteria Negi and Nero opened the doors revealing a dark room until the lights flung on.

_**POP! POP! POP!**_

"WELCOME TO MAHORA ACADEMY NEGI-SENSEI/KUN AND NERO-SENSEI/KUN!"

Negi and Nero literally jumped back at the shout of all of his students, who were holding party poppers and noise makers. The room had been decorated with streamers and a large banner saying "Welcome, Negi Springfield and Nero Knight." All around were the students of 2A, Takahata, and Shizuna. Around several tables were a widespread of food and drinks.

"Why what's all this?" Negi asked.

"It's a welcome party silly." Makie giggled.

"A welcome party?" Nero looked around in confusion.

"Yeah we figured since you guys are new around here and far from your homes we should give you a proper welcoming." Yuna explained.

"I sure feel welcomed." Nero said as did Negi.

Ayaka though against her will nudged the two brothers to they students. "c'mon sensei's go meet the rest of your students."

They were both immediately joined the party but, Nero was attacked by the girls questions and Negi was suddenly approached by Nodoka. "I-I-I w-wanted to say t-t-thank you S-sensei and this!" the shy girl handed the young teacher coupons. "Their coupons from the labary island, their good for the year!"

Negi smile at the welcome/thanks-for-saving me present. "thank you! I love to read."

Nero smiled at the girl who was smitten with his brother.

"Wow coupons from honya-chan, that's first base." Kakizaki joked as the girls giggled much to the shy librarian's embarrassment.

Takahata smiled at this, 'I've never seen Nodoka-san do that before. Already, the boys are making an impact on their students.' He then noticed Asuna watching the boys enjoy themselves while frowning and crossing her arms.

"All this for brats." She muttered while looking away.

Takahata sighed and spoke, "They're still your teachers Asuna. And let me say they're both doing a far better job than I did when I started your class."

"What Takahata-sensei you don't have to be modest."

"I am serious. Just give it time, who knows you may grow to like them."

"How do you know so much about them anyway sensei?" the heterochromia girl asked.

"Well I was a close friend of their family. I would normally come out and visit them whenever I could, Negi sort of looks to me like an uncle. Nero on the other hand doesn't seem to like very much but, in a good way." He chuckled.

Asuna listened to his words and reluctantly decided to let things be as they were. Negi and Nero continued enjoying the party by sampling (for Nero inhaling) some special food prepared by Chao and Satsuki. Suddenly a Chinese gong was banged and swinging in was Ku Fei who started putting on a martial arts performance with Chao.

"Whoa, that's amazing." Negi gasped.

"Aren't they? Ku and Chao are both members of the Chinese Martial Arts club." Ayaka explained.

"Chinese martial arts huh?" Nero watched astounded, but had an idea.

"Hey girls!" Chao and Ku look at their sensei. "how a small spare against me?"

every girl there mouths dropped as Chizuru walk to Nero. "I don't think that's a good idea Nero-kun! Ku Fei doesn't know how to hold back."

Nero just grins. "that's even better!" Negi waved him arms to get his brothers attention. "NERO!" negi cutely pouted. "today just relaxed ok?"

Nero sigh as he complain not having some fun. "fine ,but I want match girls!" He said while getting approving nods.

Soon other students started showing off their talents such as Makie Sasaki showing off her rhythmic gymnastics talent with a ribbon. Natsumi Murakami was showing off her talent as an actress, the cheerleading trio of Sakurako, Madoka, and Kakizaki were showing off their cheer skills leaving Nero looking slightly more impressed than Negi, Zazie Rainyday was putting on a few magic performances along with juggling a few objects, even Kasuga Misora was leading a choir with some of the other girls.

When the choir was finished Negi and Dustin clapped, "Bravo, good show." Negi applauded

"indeed! I say that this class has great potential in it's future!" Nero smiled.

And the rest of the time Nero and Negi continued to party until…

Nero fell towards the floor! Negi and Takahata ran to Nero who started to cough violently. "Negi! Did Nero packed his pills!?" the old asked in a hurry.

The red-head pulls out a container that held dark-red pills. Takahata takes 2 and makes Nero shallow them. He stop coughing but, looks a little pale. "sorry about that girls." he apologized

Ako who was the first to recovered that little shock spell since she is a part time nurse. "what was that Nero-sensei? I don't think I heard or seen anything like that."

Nero shrugged. "if only I know Ako-san. No doctor was able to figure out what I got. They say it's high level of depress- I mean stress but, nothing life-threaten or anything I just get really weak." The throne guardian uses Negi's shoulder for a bit. "sorry to ask ,but I need to rest can someone let me bunk with them?" little did he know that was the wrong to say.

"WE WILL!" all the girls suddenly screamed!

Takahata chuckles at Nero and Negi reaction because the seer volume made them both fall to the ground. "Zazie-chan can you take him to your room for now? We'll talk later if, you want this pernament o.k.?"

The girl said. "…" and took Nero's arm and walk to her room. "…"

Nero shook his head. "Actually I should say that miss Rainyday." "…" " s-sorry Zazie thank you."

The two left while everyone including Takahata and Shizune had their mouths dropped by this fact 'HE COULD UNDERSTAND HER!?'

**After the party**

Negi was walking with his students until Chizuru and Ayaka asked a question.

"If you don't mind me asking, where're you going to live sensei?" Chizuru asked.

"Will you be in a faculty residence, or are you planning on staying in your own private apartment off campus?" The Satomi girl asked.

"Well I was hoping that Zazie will let me stay at her room, but I know Nero needs his rest. So, I don't know." the two girls nodded at that.

"if you want sensei you can stay with us. Our room is actually for more then three people so it wouldn't be any trouble."

Negi nodded at that and went with while the rest of the girls cry at lost treasure.

**With Nero and Zazie.**

The guradian was in bed while Zazie was looking at him. "…"

Nero open one eye. "I'm sorry but, I can't remember."

"…?" "nope still can't"

"…?" "still nada"

Nero closed his eye and turn around. Zazie still needed to say it. "Nero-kun…I…missed…you…so much."

**With Negi and Ayaka, Chizuru, and Natsumi**

Everyone was asleep until Ayaka felt something behind her. "Negi-sensei!?" she almost blurted out. Also her nose was running red liquid at a fast rate.

"Nee-san" Negi mumbled in his bleeding nose halted as she put her arms around Negi and pull the sheets to covered the two. "good Negi-kun."

**Well that's good so far! Negi staying with Ayaka and her roommates. But, how does Zazie know Nero? Hmmm… hopefully the next chapter can fill your hunger for your question!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Azureking: sorry it's been a while since I posted a chapter my parents said I can't work on fanfictions…but I have my ways…anyway this contains who are the throne guardians and what do they do along with my character past. and a surprised guest OC from a friend of mine!**

**Nero: also my harem list:Kaede, mana, Chizuru, Yuna, Zazie, ChachaZero and that in for now**

**Negi:f-for m-my h-h-harem it's : Yue, Fumika, Fuka, Makie, Ako, Ku Fei, Sayo, Chachamaru **

**Also now characters will come from a Type/moon most will be mention but, only like 3 or 4 will be in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**In a forest inside of Wales **

A boy was training to points that regular bodybuilders would give up in pain and exhaustion. "Just 100 more raps!" he said when he put on 500 pounds weights on his limbs. The boy was around the age of five, his eyes had a blindfold, but even with it he still moved around perfectly as if it wasn't even there. His snow-white haired was covered in sweat, blood, dirt; also his body showed his bones indicating he hasn't eat in days.

After 5 hours of training nighttime has descended. The boy fell down in pure exhaustion and was crying. "Why!? *hic* why Yin?! You told me that you love me! So why did you sell out our home?" he stopped crying as he heard a young girl in the forest as him. The weak boy pull out a knife that the steel was black as the night. He saw a dark-skin girl with some kind of markings under her eyes, one resembling a tear drop, and another was a green stripe going down her other eye. She was a few years older them him. "What you doing in throne guardians territory?" he asked in a worry tone for the girl.

The girl looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "I'm…sorry I didn't know." the girl apologized to the kid. "I-I- just ran away f-f-from my home."

The boy eyes widen slightly at her tone it was emotionless except the fact she was still crying. "But, why miss?" the kid asks her in a curious tone.

The girl got closer to him. "Call me Zazie, mister…"

"Nero Knight."

"Nero-san I left because, my father wanted to me to be wed to some who was a least twice my age! I just wanted to have fun, so I decide to leave home. But, I suddenly started crying and I-I-I-I c-c-can't s-s-stop." Zazie started to cry once again.

Nero looks at her with cold calculating eyes. 'I keep forgetting that I'M not the only one who has problems. In this painful world.' he thought as he holds the older girl in his arms.

"I know the pain, miss." Nero stated with a heavy heart. He pulled out a card, it seemed very old despite he got it recently. One side it had that showed a person that was keeling down by chains around its body. At the bottom it said only one word 'Avenger.' on the other side it was black and red marks were around it indicating that it's corrupted. "My only partner in the whole world, Yin betrayed me and tried to destroy my village after she petrified most of my friends and my brother's sister legs who is now better."

The girl looks at his body. "Why are you training yourself to the ground like this?"

Nero smiles as he scratches his cheek. "Easy I want to-"

**In Zazie room**

Nero woke in a cold sweat. "Damn dreams!" he saw that Zazie was asleep with her head and arms resting on the beds side. He got up and felt like throwing up! "Got to find Negi…" he trails off to see a small mirror on the desk in the room. He grabs it and looks at his face reflection to see his hair turns black. "-sigh- well it has been a while since I let HIM out…but even so…" he touches his hair to make it glow to white again. "I'll use the power of Angra Mainyu…the god of darkness when I finally become the master of all the classes." He told himself with great pride. He looks at Zazie who was shaking from the cold.

"Nero-kun, please stay with me…" she said in her sleep. Nero had a sad look in his face. "I'm sorry Zazie-chan, but please, wait I can't reveal myself just because of an old promise." He was about to leave…but turns back and gently put Zazie in her bed and tucks her in tight. "Good morning Zazie…" he kissed her cheek.

He let himself out the door, but didn't notice the Zazie awoke with a small smile on her face. "Thank god…he remembers…*sniff*" she started to cry tears of joy.

**Negi new room**

Nero opens the door to have a deadpan look on his face… "Negi and Ayaka…" he saw his brother sleeping next to the class rep. he had a dark grin as he pull out a camera from out of nowhere.

_FLASH! _

He took the picture then laughs like a certain, evil priest…then remembers a certain white-haired girl wearing a nun dress. "Caren-chan…" he let his stoic face break a small smile… for the first time since he became a guardian. He went to their kitchen and started to cook.

Chizuru awoke to the bright new day she loved seeing. "Good morning new day! ~" She said to the world to be responding with humming. "ara?"

She saw Nero making huge amounts of both English and Japanese dishes. "_The god of darkness will give his power…to the one who opens the tower…and let the world be in engulf in a dark, evil shower…either way it doesn't matter to those who have the __**avenger**__…"_ he sang a sad sound. "Hmmm… I wonder how long you're going to stay like that Miss Chizuru."

The girl laughs nervously being caught. "gomen nesai Nero-kun. I always wake at this time in the day." Nero waves his hand to say he was kidding. "Umm… if you don't mind…could you…?" Chizuru asked as Nero got the last plate of food to the table.

"Tell you about the rest of the throne guardians?" he bluntly finished what the girl was trying to say.

She nodded and looks at the food. "Should we wake up Negi-sensei and Ayaka?"

Nero shook his head. "Let them sleep…plus the things I'm going to tell you…Negi can't hear until I say he's ready." Getting a slow nod from the girl. "I guess I should start before the guardians came…did you ever hear of the legendary Holy Grail?"

Getting a shock and confused girl in for a response. "I've heard about it, but isn't lost forever?"

Nero shrugged. "I think that's a different legend my student. But, a few magus made a fake grail, then it became a war for it every 50 years…I entered it 5 years ago… and I regret it every day." He said was his eyes started to moist.

Chizuru motherly instincts kick in as she reaches for Nero and pull him to her breasts. "You don't have to tell me that part of your life if you're not ready." She said in gently tone making Nero lose a few tears.

Nero felt at peace with her…warmth. "I got over it a long time ago…-sigh- I destroy the holy grail with my servants."

Chizuru was confused at this but, waited for Nero to continue. "A servant is the heroic spirits that aid the master aka the ones who entered the war. My servant and I wanted to see the grail destroy because a man was trying to use it for his owns evil goals. I beat the old fucker and somehow saved the world…but, I couldn't save my servants fate…all of them." Nero laughs at the logic to saved the world had to doom his servants eternal life of battles, now they can never come back…some of them hated the war…some love fighting…some wanted to find love…some wanted to be hated… he save and doom his friends life's.

Chizuru look down to see him still crying she pat his head. "Its o.k.…" she said in calming voice that Nero never heard. "If they help and destroyed the grail it might have been, because they wanted to help YOU." she told with a nice, gently voice.

"I'll tell you the rest in a different time…but, the first war started the gateway to the throne of heroes was open, the people who made the war decided to make a elusive and small elite group call 'Throne guardians' at first they were only watching the original gate for the war battles…then we started to get more big, and powerful, until a bunch power hunger fools were about to forced themselves to the gate but, a single knight destroy the gate in a single strike along with the traitors." He said with a prideful tone.

Chizuru was amazed at this knowledge. "But, then what happen to the war surely that wasn't the only gate…was it?"

Nero lips twitch up. "You're very smart miss, you know that? But, no there was no other gate but, this part will get a little complicated. In the war there are seven classes Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Berserker, and lastly caster. But there are 5 more classes' ruler, beast, monster, avenger, and last savior. Within those classes there are people who powers goes through to the limits and walls of guardian's powers. They became the master of their class. They use the power to make a make-shift gate." Nero said as he pulls out a small note and puts in his packet.

"What happen to the masters of the classes?" the young, mature girl asks.

Nero closes his eyes for a second then opens them. "They…actually they quit for some reason."

The girl look confused. "They…quit…like that?"

Nero nods. "Hmm…I met the former master of monster class…Ryougi Shiki, she told me that 'you can choose to stay at the gate forever or stop entirely. Either way I'm done with this.'…it turns out that the guardians actually get tired of working for the heroes so they quit…it became an unspoken rule that at least one master from the old generation must at least stay as a guardian for the next generation and teach them from the last master, then quit."

Chizuru understands the history so far. "But, the way you make it sound like… it was the old way of the throne guardian's right?"

Nero nodded. "Yup…now, it more or less the same thing, but for sport."

"Sport?"

"Yeah, you see, now there's a ranking system now the higher you are the more skill you are. But, after you get you rank shows you what part you play in the guardian's plans." He said in bitter tone.

Chizuru can feel Nero's hate for the ranking system. "So what parts of the plan are you in?" she said to only get a sigh.

"Don't know, I'm supposed to get a letter soon in a few minutes, but honestly I know which class I'm in." Nero got up and walk over to Negi's sleeping body. "WAKE UP!" he yelled in his brother's ear!

"GAH! Nii-san! Not cool!" he pouted at Nero who pointed the breakfast he made. "Ooh! Bacon!"

Ayaka open her eyes to see the two brothers talking to each other. Nero fake smiled at her (not like gin from bleach! or any evil he just can't smile.) "Good morning miss Ayaka. As you can see I took the liberty of making the first meal of the day." He greeted.

She blushed and smiles at her teacher. "Thank you Nero-sensei, are you feeling better?"

The throne guardian nodded. "It comes and goes. So no worriers." Nero said as he grabs a plate full of bacon that Negi also had his hands on.

…

…

…

Negi and Nero smiled at each other. "Let go of the plate bro." Nero said in gently tone.

Negi didn't back down. "After you fist nii-san." The kids look like they were about to attack until Natsumi took all of the bacon making the boys anime cry. "NNNOOO!"

"So you guys are from some magic world?" The actor asked out-of-the-blue. Scaring everyone Nero eyes became cold. "Yes what of it?"

"Nothing I'm also keeping secret sensei's." Nero and Negi sigh in relived. "Hey mails here!" she pointed to the floor showing three letters.

Nero got them and sat back down. "Ahh…the first two are for me about my ranking. And the third… dude it's from Dustin!" Nero said an overjoyed tone! The blond one was confused about the ranking, although Natsumi awoken in time to hear everything as Nero explain. Ayaka felt bad for him about the war to see him acting WAY beyond his age because of the scars of the battle. "All right let me explain how the ranking system goes, it a rate from 1; master to 10; impossible to be in the class. Only a handful of people can reach the top 4 making those ones to be the master of the class."

Ayaka, who finished her pancakes and started on her breakfast omelet, raised her hand. "Did anyone master all of the classes? And can anyone take more than two classes?" she asked

Nero nodded as her got a letter opener. "Yes. Only two the knights in all of history actually master each class. The one who destroy the gate and another who is in the throne of heroes those two are the only ones to reach that level. And yes if you want you can choose to be dual fighter guardian it's very hard, but in the end it can be worth it." He opens the letter and put the piece of the paper in table everyone read the letter.

_Nero Springfield Knight _

_Saber: 2; king; the white Knight of harmony_

_Archer: 1.5; High-king; hawk eye of the bow_

_Lancer: 2; king; the spear of speed_

_Rider: 3; sage; dragon rider of Babylon_

_Assassin: 1.5; high-king; the misty assassins son_

_Berserker: 5; soldier; true mad-man of the world_

_Caster: 4; apprentice; alchemist of the elements_

_Avenger: 1; Master; Reincarnation of Angra Mainyu_

_Beast: 6; rebel; werewolf of the mystic moon_

_Ruler: 1; master; the saint of people_

_Savoir: ?; between level 1-3; A lost healer for the world _

_Monster: 1; king; the god of Heroes_

_Nero knight may you become one of the gate guardians within time,_

_Long live the guardians,_

_Vincent knight _

_P.S. read the next letter you doof!_

Nero had a twitch mark on his head and sigh, but smiles at the stats.

Negi gawks at the stats! "Nero you have nickname for each class!" he said in both awe and shock!

Chizuru reads the names and was less then trilled. "Some of these names seem…dark."

Ayaka nodded at that fact. "Misty assassin son…true mad-man of the world…werewolf of the mystic moon… and Reincarnation of Angra Mainyu they all seem evil to me." The blond girl said.

Natsumi look at Nero. "Are they insulting you or something?"

Nero shrugged as he ripped the next letter. "Actually, I like to think of them like my scars from the Holy Grail dark, but powerful. And I'll tell you what they mean in time. Oh wow…" he said in a dull, but interested tone.

Negi scoot to Nero side to how the same reaction… "OH, HOLY MOTHER OF EA!"…O.k. bigger reaction. the young magi said.

The possible masters of throne guardians

_Saber:_

_Leo: the one has true courage_

_Wrath: the furious king of Sabers _

Nero:_ the white Knight of harmony_

_Archer_

_Jun: master of unlimited arrows _

_Pride: the dark archer of hell_

_Lily: the flower of the battlefield_

_Ventus: the wind bullet master_

_Lancer:_

_Cu: the child of light and shadows _

_Lust: the ultimate elemental lancer_

_Kite: the sol lancer_

_Rider: _

_Envy: the chimera rider_

_Zone: the dimensional rider _

_Assassin:_

_Gluttony: one who eats all evidence _

_Serph: the master of the silent killing_

_Berserker:_

_Greed:the berserker that can't be kill_

_Etward: innocent mad girl of power_

_Caster_

_Guren:The crystal saber of Caster class_

_Alice: the master of mind corruption _

_Margaret: The mistress of the Arcane cards_

_Avenger_

_Nero: Reincarnation of Angra Mainyu_

_Beast _

_Sloth: the lazy beast of hell_

_Ruler _

_Nero: the saint of people_

_Savoir_

_Nero: A lost healer for the world _

_Rani VIII: the puppet of peace_

_Monster_

_Nero: The god of Heroes_

_Guren: the Goddess of broken love and crystals_

_Vincent Knight_

_P.S. Dude you SO own me one!_

_P.S.S.: good luck and please get a girlfriend little brother._

Nero face turn slightly blue. "oh shit…Guren."

Chizuru read the letter and looks at the one who understands it the most. "Nero what is this? And who is this Vincent Knight and why did he wrote down 'little brother'?"

Nero grabs the two letters and snaps his fingers to burn them…in his hands.

"NERO-KUN!" Chizuru yelled as she try to knock the burning object from him,

The guardian place a barrier around him. "don't worry me my powers let me heal very fast." he said as the last of the letters burned away he showed his hand that showed it be charred and slowly returns to it's pearly color again. " that was my death warrant if I didn't burn it."

Negi realized what he meant. " you mean that was the REAL list of choices for the master classes!"

Nero nodded and turn off the barrier. "yep…I have been chosen for 2 classes and maybe more."

Ayaka who look at the clock showed that they needed to get ready for class. " is it a big deal?" she said as she went to the bathroom to prepared her day.

Negi nodded. "yes only the guardians from the throne of heroes can have access to that list. If any guardians saw that list Nero will be put to trial and will be executed.

Nero looked at his hand to make sure it was recover perfectly. "yeah…my biological brother must have send this."

Chizuru face turn into shock. "biological… you mean this Vincent is your…"

"MY real brother…he is in the throne of heroes since I was born." he said in a cold tone making the people to get off the topic. "uhh we need to leave for class. You girls do…what you do in mornings me and neg will go to the class." the girls and nod. The boy grab his charge and left.

Chizuru touch her impressive bust. 'Nero-kun what pain has the world inflicted on you that you don't want to talk about it?'

**Inside class 2A**

The girls were engaging in their morning gossip while around the back row Asuna sat brooding and grumbling, "Man this bites ever since those twerps came here it's been a disaster. We gotta find a way to get rid of them somehow."

Konoka giggled, "Come on Negi-kun and Nero-kun aren't so bad. I think Negi is kinda cute. And Nero-kun quite handsome" the granddaughter of the dean said with a blush.

"Puppies are cute!" Asuna retorted. "and Takahata is WAY more handsome than the snow-head any day of the week."

Suddenly the students saw Negi and Nero walk in and they headed for their respective seats. "All rise and bow." Ayaka ordered.

"Ohayou Negi-sensei and Nero-sensei!"

"Ohayou girls." Negi replied back.

"Nice to see girls again." Nero greeted them.

"Be seated." Ayaka ordered and the girls sat down.

"Now then for the beginning of the term me and Nero have put together a pop quiz to determine where you rank in compared to last year." Negi began as several students groaned at the sound of pop quiz, five in particular.

"Yes the dreaded pop quiz, but don't worry this is just to determine your ranking as of now." Nero assured them as he distributed test papers to the students.

"You all have an hour to complete this quiz and don't rush yourselves." Negi instructed while Nero checked his packet watch, "And go!"

The students started writing while Negi and Nero waited patiently. Soon an hour came to pass and Nero checked his watch, "Times up pencils down!" The girls did so.

"Everyone pass your papers to the front and while me and Nero-nii grade them you all study chapter four in your textbooks." Negi instructed.

Nero took the papers bringing them up to the teacher's desk where he and Negi took out a red pen each, "Now I'll see what's so bad about paperwork." Nero prepared himself.

While the girls started studying from their texts Negi and Nero started grading the girl's quizzes with Nero muttering about being sorry for a certain priest problems. About half an hour later Negi spoke, "Ok girls form a line and come up to get your quizzes." The girls stood up forming a long line.

"We have to say some of you have proven to be very intelligent, others so-so, but some have proven to be failures," Nero acted disappointed to get a rise out of them, "Whoever scores under thirty will be staying after school for a study group."

As the girls collected their quizzes most of them sighed with relief while some groaned for having low scores but not under thirty percent. Five girls in particular however let their heads drop.

After class was over the five students that scored under thirty percent consisted of Kaede, Ku, Yue, Makie, and Asuna. "Alright girls we'll have a ten question quiz, you'll be permitted to leave as soon as you score a six or higher." Negi instructed as Ku, Kaede, and Makie nodded while smiling, Yue kept her blank look, while Asuna snorted and looked away making Nero frown at her disrespect.

Sitting in the back closest to the windows were Haruna and Nodoka waiting for Yue, while on the other side were Yuna, Ako, Akira, Ayaka, and Sakurako. The sports girls waited for Makie since they head for the gym together. Ayaka stayed behind to make sure Asuna didn't make trouble, while Sakurako didn't have cheer practice with Kakizaki and Madoka for another hour.

Asuna sat as grumpy as always; she never minded the after-class sessions before, but that was only because Takahata taught them. Even after his talk to her, Asuna still didn't like Negi or Nero, let alone accept them as teachers. 'man I hate this. Oh well, the faster I do this quiz the faster I get away from them!'

After handing out the quiz papers, Negi returned to his desk. "You may begin, and please take your time. There's no hurry."

"Do your best job on it." Nero said as he kicked back in a chair pulling out a an 'onihime vs.' manga to read.

Less than two minutes into the quiz Yue put down her pencil and got up to hand her quiz paper to Negi. "I'm done," she said in her usual neutral tone.

Negi and Nero look at each other then blinked, but took the paper and then got out a red marker. "That was quite fast, Yue-san," It took him a minute to finally mark something on the quiz before he wrote and circled her grade, handing the paper back to her. "You got a nine; congratulations. You're free to go."

"great job Yue-chan!" Nero said to the girl.

The silent bookworm just bowed. "I met Kotomine when he was a empty doll and he at least showed his angry." the guardian laughed…creepily.

The perverted bookworm smiles at them. "Don't mind her sensei's; Yue is always like this. She barely smiles, and she is rather brilliant. She just lazy…very lazy" laughing at the last part.

"Come on, Haruna, let's hit the library. We're late enough as it is." Yue said from the doorway.

"Hai, excuse us Negi-sensei and Nero-sensei." And so the three Library Club members left the room.

Ayaka smirked seeing Yue leave, 'One Baka down and four to go. Maybe after this I can ask Negi-sensei to a romantic dinner for two.' She thought joyfully but frowned seeing Asuna struggle, 'That is if that monkey doesn't keep him or Nero-sensei here all day.'

Ku Fei dropped her pencil and raised her quiz, "All done!"

"Me too, I rocked!" Makie cheered.

"Same here!" Kaede called.

After grading them Nero spoke, "Ku Fei-san an eight, Makie-san and Kaede-san both receive a five."

Kaede and Makie chuckled sheepishly as Ku spoke, "Me Chinese learning both Japanese and English is hard enough, bye!" the Chinese girl left.

"Alright here ya go." Asuna grumbled putting her paper on the prof's desk.

Negi and Nero checked her work with Nero praying to keep her in there longer for her attitude but, sighed when his brother mark her test. "well, Asuna-san you scored an 6 so…" before Negi could finish Asuna grabbed her quiz, bowed silently, and bolted, "Free at last! Free at last!" she yelled.

"That Asuna," Ayaka growled under her breath, "How dare she just take off like that without even showing Negi-sensei any respect."

"Let it go miss Ayaka she obviously isn't worth it." Nero replied.

"Wow, Negi-kun and Nero-kun," Sakurako gasped aloud, "Your teachings must have gotten to Asuna's head if she passed on the first try; with Takahata-sensei it normally took her four or five tries."

"Well somehow we have the feeling it was more than our teachings." Nero replied with a sweatdropped knowing she just wanted to get out of here and away from them.

"Alright Makie-san and Kaede-san we'll have a few lessons now before you try again." Negi instructed.

"Let us know if we're in the way and we'll leave, sensei," Ayaka spoke up on behalf of herself, Sakurako, and the sports girls.

"No trouble at all girls; you've been quiet during this session and I'm grateful for it." Negi said.

"Yeah just keep it silent and everything will be golden." Nero added.

Negi and Dustin quickly gave a lesson before handing out new quiz papers, with different questions this time. Within five minutes, both handed them their papers. "Better results this time. Makie-san you got a seven and Kaede-san a six."

"Yay!" Makie cheered.

Kaede smiled at her teachers and bowed. "you guys are really good, if any other teacher were here it could take a lot more time."

Nero blushed at the complement. "No that all you two."

Makie smile at Negi. "I dunno maybe you're wrong about Nero-sensei."

Nero chuckles and nod. "who can say?"

"Well nice job boys," he said with a smile and an unlit cigarette between his lips. "Just finished huh?"

"Oh, they're wonderful, Takahata-sensei," Ayaka spoke up and approached.

"Yeah they even got Asuna taken care of on the first try." Yuna added.

"So I saw when I ran into her earlier. I brought her back because she forgot something," Takahata turned to Asuna with a smile. "Didn't you, Asuna?"

With a slight frown, 'bells' look at her two young teachers. "sorry about that guys I meant to thank you two before leaving."

Nero and Negi just smiled. "No problem Asuna-san." Negi said.

Nero just realized something…"Dustin's letter!" Nero grabs Negi and leaves hastily.

Takahata laughs at the two.

**In Negi's Room**

Nero opens the door to see Chizuru walking out of the room. "OH EA!" a giant dust cloud hit inside the room.

Negi who was allright stood up. "weird I'm okay…Nero-nii are…you…okay?" the young magi asks his brother but, stops as he saw said boy on top of Chizuru…kissing! "Oh shit…" the red-head said his rare curses.

Ayaka said this and blushed as she thought her and Negi doing that…then a nosebleed as her brain went into overdrive.

Nero quickly got off the beauty of a student. "I'M SO SORRY!" he got on his hands and knees apologize.

Chizuru waves her hands in a rush. "No it's ok I wouldn't mind if that happen again…" she froze as soon as she said that.

Everyone was silent for at least a few minutes Nero tried say something but, couldn't. 'shit why did this happen? Negi and I were supposed to…!"

Nero went to table and saw the last letter on the table. "Negi the come here!' Nero open the latter reviling a boy that had short black hair done up in little spikes that aren't too puffy or too sharp and green eyes. His outfit was a red training uniform with black foot sandals. The letter had the functions of a DVD player with the nodes 'play' stop' pause' rewind' fast forward' on it. The boy smile at them. "Hey Nero, Negi how are you dudes doing?" the boy look behind himself. "Nero, Negi I wish I can give this letter in better circumstances but, I'm not. This is meeting within 2 hours after you guys come off of work this involves with all of the spirit warriors, throne guardians, and magi's in training. Nero if you can use IT'S power to transport yourself to the where the gate once stood. The meeting has do with the seven sins!" the boy said with the face of anger. "please I called and ask Guren to come…Nero I know you'll get angry, but I needed to ask her to come with us." the boy looked behind himself and cursed. "damn! Hurry and meet me there!" the boy image disappeared with the two boys faces paled as a certain ghost.

Ayaka notice that this seemed serious. "what's going on sensei?"

Nero left the room and went to the hallway. "Negi explain! I'm going to get my gear!" the boy left.

Negi look at the girls as he ran to change cloths in the bathroom. "if me and Nero are right then someone trying to control the holy grail…again…for the 10th time…or was it 8th?"

The door was open showing a tan teenager with many creepy, religious-looking tattoos all over his body and face. His haired was black as the night. He was wearing red robes that covered his red shorts showing his 6-pack abs to the world he also wore a red headband. Ayaka blushed at the hottie. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Chizuru look at the boys eyes.

Pain

Sadness

DARKNESS

"N-n-nero? The boy nodded. "what happen to you?"

Before he could say anything Negi came out with his robe and wand! "Nero we have to leave now!"

The tan-boy nodded. "are…you…guys…coming…too?" the girls jump back a bit by his voice it sound like two people at the same time.

The girls look at themselves and look at them, 'we're coming!" the boy nodded walking to Chizuru and started kissing her! A dark complex circle came around them and they left as a dark blob ate them!

Negi made a circle around him and Ayaka disappearing in white light!

**That's the end of chapter two hope you all like it also **_Guren _**is from Naruto and is a part of my character harem…what can I say she hot with a capital H!**

**Also if I need evil oc for the seven sins if you are interested please PM me! And Dustin is an OC from DarkPaladinmon he gave me his permission. Hope you all like it please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chizuru was in front of a small house on a hilltop. "Where am I?"_

_She saw two people in formal clothing. One who looks like Nero, but mature the other was a girl with blond hair and a rifle strap onto to her back. "All right, let's find Tsukasa and talk to him." The man said to the female who nodded and smile._

_They open the door and walked in. "Excuse us, we're coming in!" Chizuru also came with them. _

_The man went into a room that scared him and the girl. "What the hell!?" What they saw was a red circle that had dried blood on the middle of it, but a female teenager in green archery-like clothing her blond hair was made cat-like ears making her very cute was lying on the ground lifeless as if sleeping. In her right hand was a bow._

_The woman came back and frowns. "Master Roxis, he is not in the house…the hell is that?" said the woman after looking at the sleeping female._

_The man looks at the girl more closely. "Where is Tsukasa Sonata!? I want him found right now!" Chizuru wondered what's going on and in a white flash she was transported to another home. _

_And the two soldiers were in front the door. She heard them knocking at the door, soon a maid opens the door. "I'm terribly sorry, but the master and his wife aren't home at the moment. So please com-" She pushed aside by the man who got a better look at the visitors and was angry! "What are you guardian scum doing in the master's home!?" but, she was ignored by the man who was looking at the room. "I SAID LEAVE THE MASTER GRANDSON JUST GOT OUT OF SURGERY!"_

_Chizuru eyes widen at what the man and her saw. She couldn't believe its "Nero-kun!" The boy who was at least 6 years old was in a wheelchair, his left eye was covered in bandages and his left arm was missing. But, what really scares her was his only visible eye… it showed her that he was dead to the world. _

_The man angrily walked towards Nero and picked him up by his collar. "WE WENT TO YOUR HOUSE AND WE SAW THE FLOOR! WHAT WAS THAT!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" _

_The man face softens as he looks at once more at Nero who started to cry. "Wait, are you?" he said in calm tone._

_Another flash came and everyone were sitting in a table. "This is a surprise to say the least, but I came here in this town to find the last winner of the Holy Grail war to ask if he wanted to join the guardian corps. But the last thing I expected to find was a 6-year-old kid who actually tried to re-summon his servants without any catalyst and with only received that soulless servant in his home." The man said in business tone with a slight proud tone. "I say he's more than enough to be a guardian for the magical world." He puts his hands together and looks at the 18-year-old maid. "If he became a Guardian, he'd have to fight as a soldier during times of war or emergencies. At the same time, the position with many privileges, one of which allows him to have enormous amounts of money in his paychecks, another is that he is allowed to perform research that most civilians cannot. More importantly, he can request any materials and old documents for his experiments. He may be able find a way to bring back his servants or even more…" He was interrupted by a clank! Sound as the maid hit the table with a wooden pipe that she was smoking._

"_After the young master staggered in here covered in alchemy materials, I went to the young master's home. That…" her face went paled with a grim look to go with it. "Was a human that wasn't even able to have its own soul! Is magic what allowed to create something as sad as that?!" she yelled at the man! "Then I'm against this! Are you telling Tsukasa to look at this Hell again!? Though I have to speak to the masters, but I know they wouldn't let their grandson to live like that!" _

_Chizuru looks at the pale boy. 'Tsukasa…is that Nero's real name? Then why did he change…" she stopped as Nero's head twitch._

_She heard Roxis speak again, "I won't force you. I'm just presenting you possibilities. Whether you want to see the people you care about again or die in that wheelchair. If that small chance lies on the path of the guardian's, then you should move forward to return your servants back to this world." He got out the chair and walk towards his subordinate. "We're going home." The maid carries Nero upstairs in his wheelchair._

_Chizuru follows and saw Nero got off his wheelchair pacing back and forth. "Atalanta, I'll find a way to save you and the rest of the guys…I swear it!"_

_Chizuru sees the fire in his eyes. "Nero-kun." She said in longing. _

_XXXXX_

Hey! Chizuru please wake up!

The girl looks around for the voice.

She opens her eyes to see her friends around her. "What happen?"

Nero was wearing a white cloak with many symbols. He was smiling at her he gave her a flask with a pale rose liquid in it. "Please drink this medicine; you hit your head…hard thanks to me. I'm sorry."

She drank it and felt the liquid fix her head and body. "W-where are we?"

"We're at the HQ of the guardian's school girl…" Everyone turn to see a woman in a battle-kimono with ocean blue hair. Her black pupil-less draws you in to make eye contact. "Nero you're late, not good for the master of Avenger class. Maybe I need to report this to the master of the guardians?" As soon as she said that another Nero came from behind her and places a knife around her neck. "I'm Kidding, Sheesh!"

Nero (the one holding the knife) nodded and disappears into the shadows. "Where's Dustin along with Cu, and Leo?" the original asks.

The girl pointed behind which showed a huge castle. "They're in the castle stalling as much time for you guys, let's hurry." She said as Nero carried Chizuru who blushed very deep, the kimono girl snarls at the act. "C'mon there no time to waste!"

The gang open the door which Nero realized something. "Wait I-"he stop because of something he hated.

"NERO-SAMA!"

'Fangirls' Nero thought ever since he destroy the Holy Grail wars he been somewhat of a legend to the guardians, magi's, and spirit warriors.

The girls we about to pounce on him until the blue haired girl push them back with a shield made of some kind of crystal. "Oi! Nero, Negi, their guests, and I have to go to the meeting unless you're at least the top 20 from each of the three students of the schools I suggest you leave!" The words were effective and the Fangirls dispersed as the boys relaxed their minds.

Nero gratefully bowed to the strong girl. "Thanks Guren! I seriously own you one." The girl smiled at him, but looks at Chizuru in his arms with a glare. "What's wrong?" he lean in close to see her glare more closely. She blushed and started to walk. "Hurry the meeting should be starting."

The gang enters through a door that had a message.

_Spirit warriors are for guiding lost souls to a better afterlife._

_Guardians are for protecting precious things in life._

_Magi's are for preserving the knowledge the man gave to the world past._

_All three classes must work together in order to stop the world from ever releasing the tower of hell._

_Little children of potential, you must work with you brethren to find peace._

The girls read this and wondered what it meant, before then could say anything the door open and the boy from the letter smiles at them. "Hurry the meeting just started!"

The group rush in to see two old men and a single young man in his early or mid twenties with red hair and a carefree smile. There were 12 people with different weapons and faces standing behind them ready for combat. "Let the meeting of the three great schools of magic, spirit, and guardians began!" the whole room stands and raises their weapons, staffs, and/or fists!

The carefree man stood up after that little scene. "Well, I hope you all enjoy your jobs and adjusted to them." He smile was like the sun gentle and warm from a distance, but it may burns to the people who are too close. "But, we have a problem…which my sons Nero Knight and Vincent Sonata will explain!" he said laughing back down.

Chizuru looked at Nero who was pissed off that the man said that. She heard murmuring about Nero from everyone.

"Nero! As in 'the master of the Holy Grail' I thought he died!?"

"My my, he is very hot for such a young age!"

"Isn't he the one who even killed the clan magus leader Zouken?"

"Vincent the master of Avenger class, and now his baby brother, Nero, is now going for that class. I guess that even the 'ender of the grail war' would always like to fellow his big brother."

"Damn I wish that I enter the war! I bet it was fun and now I'll never get a chance for it! But, still to meet a guy who destroys a thing that gives wishes that's badass!"

Chizuru could feel the hate coming off of Nero. "Nero-kun" she said in sadness. '_Do they actually think that was fun for him?' _She thought as she replayed the memory that Nero life was destroyed at the end of the war.

The boy walks to the three people while another walk forward an older version of Nero who had a carefree look on his face. They seemed to talk for a few moments and nodded at each other losing both their stoic and carefree face and it replace for a look of anger. The older sibling Vincent started "Listen to me everyone. The gate to the throne of heroes has been open and someone stolen not only the 12 amplifiers of the guardians weapons, but also spirit warriors three spirit relics." Everyone faces were stun after little announcement. "Also, that the team seven sins were the ones who took them from the gate." Everyone was murmuring things like 'I thought they were better than that!' or 'I knew they were nothing but trouble!'

Nero took his stand and spoke. "Anyone who sees them must alert the school, so we can stop them and retrieve the stolen items. Only 10 students can engage them in combat and those are I, Negi, Dustin, Anya, Guren,Leo_, _Cu, Etward, Margaret, Rani VIII. We been order to use anything to completely defeated the sins and take back the items. If any of you try to act like heroes and stopped them yourselves, you will be stripped of all your powers and furthermore will be given the worst punishment to each schools desire!" Nero said the last part with a tone of a veteran warrior. "UNDERSTOOD!?" Nero, order to all the students. So everyone nodded and left the room and Nero bowed to his superiors and walk to Negi and his students.

One girl with golden color hair came in front of Nero "what is it young guardian?" he asked politely asked.

She giggled as her friends from behind Nero thought she smiled at him. "Me and my friends were wondering…"

"Umm…please can you hurry up I need to get my supplies from my room and go back to my job." He said controlling his irritation since he hated waiting.

The girls blush at how serious he was. "Oh…sorry it just that we want to know if. If…DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!" she asked in high hopes!

Nero was taken back, but blushed at the question. "W-w-why you need to know miss?" He coughs into his hand to hide his embarrassment.

The girl and her friends were giggling at the information. "Because, we were going to ask you on a date!"

Negi and the two girls reach to him to hear that! Negi wasn't happy that these girls were asking his nii-san on dates (I used to act like that when my brother was hit on, you know protective of my family and all that! So, why not Negi?) Ayaka was trying to control herself from pounding the girls into paste! Chizuru just smiled, but everyone felt that the temperature dropped almost at the sub-zeros! Dustin was smiling at his friend's reactions.

Nero turns his back on them. "Perhaps a…other time ladies…" He grabs Negi, Dustin, and girls disappeared in a flash! They were in the hallway along with the bluenette crystal girl, Dustin, and 2 other boys. Negi smiles at them and hugs each of them. "Guren-san, Dustin-kun, Cu-san, and Leo-san I miss you guys!"

Cu was a boy wearing a black and blue jumpsuit that seems to make him faster and his deep blue hair made the girls think that he was somewhat attractive. "Oi to you too Negi-teme!" the boy said in teasing tone.

Leo was a blond boy who was wearing an orange school uniform and has nice, polite looked that seemed to be sowed on to his face. "Aye, it has been awhile since last we all met. Nero, if I may be so bold, who are the girls next to you and Negi?"

Nero and Negi scratch their heads and laughs sheepishly like they been caught eating cookies before bedtime. Nero caught everyone's attention "Let's take this up in my room guys."

**Nero's room**

Nero's room was painted/draw/mark (choose your pick) with calculations, theories, and hand-drawn pictures of people with weapons. And there was a small desk next to the bed with a picture of Nero smiling with 11 other people wearing armor and old style clothing. The girls sat on the bed while Nero and Negi sat on their knees scare as just finished their little spoof!

Cu just had his mouth dropped to the floor to hear that.

Leo nodded at the story and also started to think.

Guren face was impossible to read, but Nero knew that meant she wanted to strangle him.

Negi had tears in his eyes. "Please, don't tell on us guys!"

Cu bopped his head. "BAKA! Like, we ever tell on our friends!" Leo nodded as did Guren.

Leo raised his hand to speak. "Now, that's out of the way. We must speak about the seven sins…what's that smell?"

Everyone sniff the air and the conclusion was…Negi. "I-I-I hate taking baths!" the magi squeals.

"Anyway, I ask Nero's father, the headmaster of magic, and Dustin's spirit master and father to let me, Dustin, Guren, and Cu to transfer to Mahora."

Nero nodded at this information and realized that the seven sins are after something and Nero guts told him all of the top ten rookies needed to stick together. "So what about Margaret, Anya, Etward, and Rani…the 8th are they coming?"

Guren pulled out a crystal rose and looks at it, but responded to her fellow guardian question. "They decide to stay at London and asked Rin Tohsaka to aid them so we got this team and theirs."

Ayaka listens at this. '_Hard to believe their all 10 or 11 years old it makes me sad. That they all choose this path of life to protect their love ones.' _She picks up the picture on Nero desk. '_I wonder why Nero-sensei stopped smiling did something bad happen?'_ she looks at the people around Nero._ 'I wonder if that's his family.' _Before, she did anything else there was a loud _click _sound.

The kids all move back as Nero smiled at eleven holes opening from the ground and tubes came up. "Thanks Ayaka-san I needed to open that anyway." In each tube were pieces of equipment armor, swords, lances, bows, ect.

Dustin eyes widen at the armory. "Nero…all these are…?"

Nero nodded. "Yep…my servants weapons and armor." He smiles at everyone reaction. He went and made a magic circle above all the tubes and everything was washed in a red light. There were 11 cards now on the floor. Each of which had its own character and name, but the names are the classes of the guardians. Nero mumbles something, but sounded like a prayer. "Alright…when are you guys coming?"

Guren shattered the crystal into a thousand million pieces. "Me? I'll be coming in the next day of your class; the perv of a dean told me the same garbage 'don't show magic, powers, ect.' But, the rest of the male baka's-"

"OI!"

"Have to wait until you and Negi are really staying or not." Nero and Negi sweat dropped at that reminder.

Nero picks up the cards and puts them in his packets. "Alright we all keep in touch. Negi and I need to go back and put him into a bath stat." Negi paled at that info.

Leo gave Nero a crest that had a symbol of a lion. "Used this to go back without, losing any more of your energy guys."

Nero looks at the girls his eyes saying 'come on' they get close to them and wave go bye to them. "Leo how do we use it?" Ayaka asked the blond guardian.

Leo smiles "just say the place you need to go."

Nero looks at the paper. "See you soon dudes, Mahora academy; middle school dorms; Ayaka and Chizuru's room."

In orange flash the two rookies and their students left…Leo pound his fist into his open palm with an innocent look on his face. "Oops I forgot that the paper I gave him is still experimental to cloths. I hope that isn't a problem?" in the next 3 seconds Guren beat the crap out of Leo.

**Back at Mahora; The girls dorm…you guys know their headed so why bother?**

The four children returned…without their cloths meaning, if Nero ever saw Leo, let's say that god would have to make room for one boy soon in heaven.

Nero sighs, "girls where are the boys bathroom or whatever you call them here?"

Ayaka with a river of blood running down her face answered. "There isn't, only the girls have a bathhouse which…" she look at the clock. "It should be empty you guys go on any head will get the towels."

Negi tried to sneak off, but Nero caught and dragged him. "C'mon man the faster we wash, the faster you'll leave."

They arrived at the bathhouse Negi and Nero just took off their shirts. Negi saw three scars on Nero and started weeping. Nero smile at this and petted on the redheads scalped. "Negi don't cry for me, I can never have someone as strong as you cry for someone like I." The three scars are in the front of his torso. In the middle of his torso seemed to be from a long-arm weapon…like a lance. He had a diagonal slash from a blade it was very hard to see it, but the scar is there. And last seemed to be around his heart it looked crude as if it been taken out or someone tried to fix his heart. "There's no point to cry something I had coming for so long."

Negi cries louder (make Nero a little mad) "b-b-but *sniff* you need a hug!" he stretch his arms getting closer to Nero who slowly walk back! "I-I-it's cool Negi!" Nero was worried that Negi will give that hug.

Negi nodded and they both laughed. "Let's go the terror of that which is call baths."

Nero rolled his eyes at his brother. "Dude it just- OH MOTHER OF JACK THE RIPPER! Oh wait, her name is Maria…then… OH MY HOLY GRAIL!" in front of the two seems to be a water park!

There was a pool, small individual baths, and to Nero's joy a Jacuzzi! "Negi…" the master of the last Holy Grail war started… "Dibs on the Jacuzzi!"

He used his powers to increase his speed and entered the hot tub. "OH MOTHER FUCKER OF SWEET KAMI THAT'S NICE!" Negi can only blush at this since Nero loved his Jacuzzi's; he uh…tends to be REALLY loose. "I swear if my *beep* back wasn't *beep* up like it is, I be more mother*beep* loose! Son of a *beep* that's hit the right *beep* *beep* *beeeeeeep* SPOT!" Negi eyes widen at this _colorful _way of speaking. He heard the girls coming, but sounds like more than two girls. "Nero we- oh my god!" Nero spirit was literally coming from his mouth.

Negi pulls Nero out of the hot water of happiness and slapped him repeatedly! "YOU ENJOY TUBS WAY TOO MUCH!" Nero came back to the world of the living and the two brothers hid in the pool plants hoping to cover them.

The girls started to wash themselves and Nero was having trouble looking for an exited without being caught. While Nero was looking for an exited Konoka saw Chizuru. "Hey Chizuru! Is it true that Negi-sensei staying with you?"

The motherly girl nodded. "He is, but Nero is staying with Zazie."

The girls started talking amongst themselves. Haruna looked at Nodoka and made a plan. "Hey Ayaka, why don't you let me, Nodoka, and Yue take care Negi for ya? And I'll convince Nero to join so Negi won't be lonely." she said trying to help her friends and herself.

Ayaka shook her head. "No way! Negi-sensei needs to be someone with motherly maternal instincts both inside and out, YES someone like I!" She finished her speech to only be ignored by them and they were saying how their bodies seemed to be the main key to motherly maternal instincts. "If bust was everything then a cow would be fine!"

Haruna took this chance. "Then let's see which one has the biggest then!"

Nero who was listening was perplexed if this is how women act like this for them. '_So…basically they are going to have a boob contest? That just weird…"_

Negi and Nero sighed at this. Chizuru just heard the last part of the argument. "What's going on?"

Yue shrugs "It's hard to say, but I think whoever has the biggest breasts gets to have Negi-sensei and Nero-Sensei."

And suddenly everyone in class 2-A heard and was itching to get in it. "Get to have them how?" the pink- haired Makie asked.

"So you get to do anything you want with him?" Ku Fei asked.

"You mean like doing your homework?" Fumika asked in a hopeful tone.

A thought came into Natsumi, Ayaka, and Chizuru. '_Aren't we supposed to do something important?'_

Chizuru then remember about what happen a few minutes ago. "_Where's Nero-kun and Negi-sensei? We were supposed to get them.'_

The two males watch the girls cupped their 'assists' making Nero nosebleed. '_I have a feeling somewhere… that another parallel Nero is facing the exact same problem with his best friend.' _After he wipes the blood from his nose he looks at his brother. "Is this really what chicks talk about when they bathe?" He asked/demanded.

"I seriously don't want to know!" Negi replied until he saw a way out, "Nii-san look, we can get out!"

"Oh…I was kinda of hoping who was going to win." Nero said until Negi gave a cute glare at him. "Ok-ok fine, fellow me, the master of the assassin's. Ultimate technique trade secret: sneaky walk!" the two tipped toe out of the bath and snuck around the girls.

"Nii-chan I'm scared!" Negi trembled as he crept about.

Nero smiles, "Ha! For me this is easy a taking a bath…no offense Negi."

"None taken!"

"Just don't make any noises or we will-"

"ACHOO!"

"_Beep_!" Nero cursed at the gods for his luck!

This scene was caught by the girls who looked behind themselves and spotted the boys who stood sheepishly, "Evening?" Negi asked nervously.

"Fine day to take a bath?" the guardian lamely asked in the same tone as his brother.

"NEGI-KUN AND NERO-KUN ECCHI!"

The boys turned to each other, "Nero what do we do now!?"

Nero pointed his finger at the door and posed epically, "we run!" and both left faster than lighting!... to only run right into the breasts of two students. Negi ran into Kakizaki's while Nero met into Yuna's.

"My, Nero-kun who would've thought you were so bold?" Yuna said as she held onto Nero to her chest.

"Aw…if this is what you wanted Negi-kun, all you had to do was asked." The cheerleader wrapped her arms around Negi pulling him closer.

The boy's cries were muffled as the girls repeated what they did the first time they saw them. Nero somehow got himself and Negi out of the mass. He pulled out a card that said '_Assassin.' _there was aman with a skull mask and twin daggers on the picture. "Assassin: **Jack the Ripper! Mystic misty waltz**!"

Before anyone was going too realized what he said, steam enveloped the washroom and they heard the pitter-patter of feet. Yuna was the first come out her shock. "They're leaving after them!"

Chizuru was disappointed that she didn't cop a feel- she means save Nero…maybe she been hanging out with Ayaka too much.

**IN Zazie and Nero room**

Nero and Negi made it to the room with their towels intact. "O.k. rule one: Never go alone in that enemy zone! Got it, Negi?!" Nero said as his body was giving out a strange aura.

Negi agreed as he saw Nero body change shape. "Nii-san! You're body!" Nero body was shorter and his pale gray eyes that were usually closed (like Kaede's eyes) are now open and have change color from pale gray to pale sky-blue.

"Oh man!" He got out the Avenger card. "Switch!" His body returned to the tan body. "Well, that was just… sad, I use my Assassin card right off the bat to use as an escape exit…I feel my pride has been damage." He sulked as he falls to the ground and blue spirit flames hovered around him.

Negi patted his back. "There, there Nii-san." They change into their casual clothes. "I'm going back to Ayaka's room, I'll tell them what happen okay?" Nero nodded as he pushed Negi out his room.

"Alone at last!..." Before Nero can go to sleep he felt a gun on his back. "Okay… shit!"

He turned his head to see one his mature looking students. "Mana-san…" the girl had a dangerous look on her tan, beautiful face.

"Nero-sensei, I'll give you ten seconds to explain why you're here."

Needless to say Nero they the one thing he could do…he dropdown and sweep kick her in which making her drop her gun that Nero grab. "Hmm…a semi-auto 10mm pistol good for crowd control, or breaking a hole into a wall. This thing has a hollow grip which makes it less powerful, but in addition less likely for big recoils perfect for hollow bullets and incendiary ones as well." He said studying the weapon and taking apart. "So I take it you learn from Kiritsugu last student?" The girl eyes widen before she can say anything Zazie came back.

"…" Zazie said with a panic look.

Nero gave her a deadpan look. "She had a gun on my back!"

Zazie flailed her arms, "…!"

Nero looks at the gunslinger in the ground, "roommate?" he asked the mysterious girl who nodded. He pick up Mana in his arms earning a 'eek' from her. "Sorry about that Mana-san." The girl was lay down on the bed with a red tint covering her cheeks.

"It's all right, but how do you know Emiya-sama?" also making Zazie wondered as well.

Nero smiles gently, "it's we help each other in the Holy Grail war."

**AK: ANNNNND cut and I welcome myself back to the Negima side of fanfics again **

**Nero: also L the teacher is going up dated soon we anyone is wondering**

**AK: we also a have a poll for Nero to see which fanfics should I put him in my future works**

**Nero: please vote for these!**

**NarutoXsword art online **

**NarutoX Persona 3**

**NarutoX Persona 4 **

**NarutoXsilent hill **

**NarutoXbleach **

**NarutoXhouse of the dead **

**NarutoX High school DXD **

**AK: JA ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Nero and Negi V.S.! Part 1

Negi woke in another beautiful morning in Mahora; He felt something in his pocket. "What's-"he took it out and realized it was Nero's pills for his attacks. "Aw…man!"

Ayaka woke up to see her sensei getting dress, "moh! Negi-sensei why are you getting dress school doesn't start in like in an hour or two!"

Negi rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, I need Zazie-san to have Nero-Nii pills." He showed her the orange container that held the dark-red pills.

Ayaka winced at the scene that Nero had at the party. "Can I come to? I need to talk to Mana-san and Zazie-san as well." Negi nodded and was about to wake Chizuru till he felt a finger poking him from behind. He turns to see Chizuru already to go.

Before he can ask how and why, he remembers what a certain priest said _"do not ever ask a girl her reason's to see a boy…you'll longer!' "_Alright let's go to Nero room!" the girls left with the small boy, but if they stay a few seconds longer they would have saw a plum-hair girl wearing a black cloak was smirking at them…

_**Outside of Nero and the girl's room**_

Negi knock on the door and heard yelling.

_Now, don't hold back! Any who would speak with us, come forth and take a cup! This drink will serve as your blood! _The voice came from an adult who has no fear and only courage in his tone.

_CLANG! _The trio move back thinking something broke in the room!

_HEHEHEHEHE!_ Soft laughter was heard was well, but number of voices made sound like a small force was in there!

_Very well…As I said 'this drink is as your blood. So if you insist on spilling it…so be it!_

Everyone put their heads to listen better, until the door open and they crash into the floor. Nero was smirking at their embarrassment. "Enjoy the show?" he asked with sarcasm oozing out from his mouth.

Mana and Zazie who both had popcorn buckets in their arms appeared from the sides of the doors. "Hey what's up guys?" the gunslinger asks.

Zazie bowed politely. "Welcome…everyone…"

The trio mouths hit the floor and yelled. "SHE TALKED!"

Nero laughs, "She BEEN speaking to you guys, but it takes awhile to hear her words." As he patted Zazie back earning a blush from the girl.

Ayaka looked around the room and had a questionable look on her face. "What were those voices that we heard?"

Naruto taps his head, "my memories…from the Grail war…" the girl eyes widen!

Chizuru had a sad look, "but, you said that-"

Nero cut her off before she can finish. "Yes, I did hate the war. But the people and some of the battles inspire my will to live…do you…wanna see?" the two girls look at each other and slowly nodded.

Nero closed his eyes and the room went black and they enter in some garden in the middle of it was nine people. All of them except one were in their butts sitting on the ground. The first three were sitting side-by-side; the first person was a blond-haired young woman of short stature, who dressed in a military-styled red dress with a translucent portion in the front of the lower skirt. The next was a goddess-like woman who was sitting with her legs cross. She wore an incredible small black shirt that only covers her breasts and it still look like it could be exposed with the slightest jump! But, fortunately or unfortunately (depending on your gender or taste) the bottom-half was at least covered, golden armor with blue markings to make it more elegant made her looks increase further! She seemed to have a bored look on her face, around her left arm and hand was silver chains, and in her right was a 'blade' it form was cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering. The last was a 15-year-old Nero who hair was silver and he was sitting down holding a golden cup that held wine, he wore a silver cloak around hiding his body.

The next pair was a kid in high school or college with timid look on his face; he was wearing a green sweater vest and a tie. The one next and standing was a mountain of a man with a red beard and was oozing confidence! He wore a red cape and bronze armor that showed his muscles.

The last three were a woman in a white sweater and hat, her eyes were wine red and she seemed very calm and gentle aura around her. The next was a man in black suit and tie he had shaggy black hair, and held 2 guns in his hands in unique shapes. Next came another woman who had the same face as the one sitting next to Nero, but was dress in a blue dress with silver armor the woman had a golden sword in her right hand. The last person was a man with a _VERY _handsome face that made the girls watching the memory blushed hard! He has a beauty spot like a grain of tear below his right eye that only serves to make his gaze even more brilliant. He wore green forest outfit for mobility and reach with shoulder armor on his left. In the handsome mans hands were two spears, in the left was a 1.4 meter long yellow spear and the right was a two meter long red spear they were both covered in a purple cloth.

Everyone was surrounded by 20 different people who wore white masks and black clothing and with them were three other people. The first person was a young man; he had his long, red hair tied back. He also wears traditional Chinese clothing in orange; he was smiling as he was in a fighting pose. "IT SEETHES! IT SEETHES! MY BLOOD! MY FLESH! MARTIAL ARTS FLOURISH NEAR DEATH!" The man said with excitement in his voice. "I'm honor to be brought back to this time to fight stronger foes!" he pointed at Nero. "Nero Knight; master of Assassin, Saber, and Archer, show me what lies beyond perfection, my ultimate rival!" he ran to the boy.

A woman in a black cloak holding a wand steps into the fighter's way. "Assassin…" her voice was lace in anger and a sweet tone. "Remember I told you to knock out Nero not kill! I want him and if you desired to live I suggest you do what I say!" the fighter sighs and nods.

The last person was a blond haired man with a lazy look on his face; he wore a green robe that concealed his body. "Oh geez, why did I do to get enter in this war? I fine with killing or dying, but dudes! A kung-fu master, the first hero who's actually a chick, and bunch other shit too! Man I wish I was back home in the forest then at this whack-up place!" he pulls his arm out of the robe to revealed a crossbow was attached to his arm! "Oh well. My master said 'kill you guys' so no hard feelings kay?" the man said in smug tone.

Suddenly a huge gust a wind came making everyone tried to hold they place. "SABERS! ARCHERS! EVERYONE! Here is our banquet's final question. Must a king, a leader be alone?" he asked in strong tone.

The blue girl next to black suit man nodded, "a king indeed must be alone Rider!"

The red twin stood up as well, "mm-hmm! A leader must be alone so one can betray them!"

The golden woman snorted, no one knows if it was at the girls or the man.

Rider smiles as he cross his arms, "no, you don't understand at all. I suppose I'll have to show you exactly what a real king is! A giant white flash came engulf the garden and everyone in it!

Past-Nero opens his eyes to a vest, cloudless desert land! "rea- reali- realit" he couldn't finish the word since it was too grand to speak it!

"A Reality marble?" the white haired finished as the black suite man held her. "But, that impossible! He materialized his mental image into the real world?"

The man smirks at everyone's reactions. "Here, my armies once rode across the lands. The place all the heroes who stood with me, through joy and sorrow, will never forget!"

Past-Nero heard sand moving as if being step on. He turns around and saw an army towards them. "I can make this world real because it still exists within our hearts!" Everyone turn to see an infinity amount of people holding spears and was ready to do battle. "Behold my endless armies! Their bodies destroyed, and their souls offered to the world as heroic spirits. And still these legendary heroes pledge their loyalty to me! MY BOND WITH THEM IS MY GREATEST TREASURE, MY PATH OF KINGSHIP! THE ULTIMATE NOBLE PHANTASM THAT I, ISKANDAR, ALEXANDER THE GREAT, POSSESS.

_IONIAN HETAIROI!_

The army yells for their king speech in agreement! Nero who stood up and drops his cup and mouth opens, "HOLY SHIT! Each one of these guys are a servant!"

A black horse came next to the king of conquerors. "Ah, it's good to see you old friend." He turns around to look at his army. "A KING MUST LIVE A GRANDER LIFE THAN ANY OTHER'S, AND EMBODY HIS PEOPLE'S IMAGE OF ADMIRATION!" the army agrees and raises their spears for their king that fights with them in all the battles! Rider climbs on top of his horse and look once more. "He who is worthy of all heroes' envy, and he leads their way, is the king! THEREFORE, THE KING IS NEVER ALONE! FOR HIS WILL EQUALS THAT OF ALL HIS FOLLOWERS TOGETHER!" the army roars in agreement. "Now, then… my fellow servants, shall we begin?"

All the people slightly jump back at the look on his face; the cloaked woman makes a small circle appear her and the two other men and disappear!

Nero curse at the power of the woman. "As you can see, what we have created here is a plain. Unfortunately, with the superior numbers, I hold the advantage!" Rider continued his speech! He whipped out his blade and pointed at the assassin's. "KILL THEM ALL!" the army went and charge at the black killers and passing Nero who had his mouth open at the action and power of Rider. Iskandar kill the leader of their attack and his army went after the cannon fodder.

The room went back to it normal state, everyone had the very same look that Nero had when the army pass by him. Negi yelled out, "YOU KNOW THE MAGUS KILLER!?" Nero laughs and nodded.

Chizuru look at the clock at and said, "We have 20 minutes before school starts." Stating the time at the moment.

Nero, who was smiling, sighs ruefully. "Yeah…Kiritsugu and I help each other in the grail war, but he die shortly after the war's aftermath…" he said in sad tone.

Mana, who always looked up to the magus killer as a hero asks, "What about his guns? Also what ever happen to his wife and daughter?"

"His guns were given to me to hold, until I find someone worthy to earn his 'Origin bullet' and his Emiya clans time abilities as he taught me." Mana mouth drop to the floor.

"You can teach it _time alter_?" Mana squeals in joy after Nero nod.

Chizuru wonder what they talk about and Nero knew she wanted to know began, "Their clans in the magical world that specializes in different magic's and abilities, so example my clan focused on reinforcement magic's and weapons making. Another example is the old fuc- I mean Zouken Matou clan focus on…" he stops as Nero face was full of disgust and angry. "Sorcery and not the kind you expect…"

Everyone nodded at his explanation, Chizuru remembers a specific name, "Nero-kun?" The boy looks at her and nods for her to continue, "Is there a clan with the last name…Sonata?" Nero eyes slightly widen.

He makes a mask that said 'let me think' and nods, "yes…there was such a clan…I think if I remember right they work and lean mostly on illusions and mind spells, also they made mystics eyes." The girls had question marks on their heads, "oh I'll explain those in different set of time, right now we need to go to class." He point on the clock that told them they had ten minutes left to go. Everyone ran towards the door leaving Nero to be the last…he throws a knife at the window and saw a figure move at incredibly speed! "_Time Alter?_ No…possible a class of either rider or ever Lancer at is maximum speed." He looks around and pulls a piece of paper out… he smiles sadly, "everyone…I miss you all…" he stuffs the paper back and walks out.

Everyone was present for class expect for Chizuru, Ayaka, Zazie, Mana, and the duo sensei's. Right before, the bell rang the group came and made a big dust cloud! "SAFE!" Nero yelled as he came behind them and jumps on the mountain of bodies. A few minutes came and everyone was about to begin class, but Nero smile. "Class…I have good news we're going to have another student join this class!" he said in happy tone. Before, anyone did anything the door open and Takahata came, "Yo Nero, Negi! The new additions to your class are here!" Nero looks at the arrival of his friend but he turns white as his snow colored-hair. "M-ma-ma- Matou!" in front of him was a beautiful young woman with violet hair, which she styles with a pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes. Nero started to jump from the window until the class jumps on him to prevent it! The girl appears next was Guren who was wearing her new school uniform… she looks at her sensei's… "What happen to you…Nero-baka?" Nero instantly got in her face! "What you call me?!"

"I'd call you a baka!"

"Says the one who got her butt on fire when, she made a big mistake! After, she stated that she was okay without any guidance!"

"OI YOU SWORE TO NEVER SAY THAT ANYONE!" they suddenly stop yelling as Takahata pick them up… with an amuse smile. "Now, now you guys can play later, but first you must teach and introduce your class."

Nero and Negi agree the former still wanting to run out the window…but, Negi pointed to the violet girl. "Umm…can you tell us who you are?"

The girl nodded and bowed, "My name is Sakura Matou! I like cooking, cleaning, and other housework tasks. I also like…" she looks at Nero who fearfully hides behind Chizuru who was enjoying his warmth and felt a little scare for him. "Umm never mind! I really don't hate anything, my hobbies are archery, helping others and trying to get a certain someone to look at me…" she said the last part in quiet tone.

Guren looks at her fellow new student and did same thing, "My name is Guren Kesshō" Making Nero laugh her name and earning a glare that made go back to comfort to his student. "My like are geology, accessory making, refinery, and learning swordsmanship. I hate are too many things, my hobbies are just like my likes."

Everyone talk to two students and class went perfectly, when it was over Nero left the class with the Negi and his roommates with him. After, He reaches the world tree he had craze smile, "I knew my time came…but, did had to be her!?" he said as a black came above his head.

The girls whisper what he was talking about, fortunately he heard. "Sakura…is Zouken Matou granddaughter..." the girls understand. "I save her uncle in the last war and he become the head of the clan and swore to fix his clans ways…but, some of them want me dead for doing that. And I know…positively as Sasuke Uchiha is gay… that she here to kill me!" Everyone sweat dropped when he got into a boxer stance and threw jabs in the air.

Negi laughs at his brother, "Nii-chan, I don't think Matou-sama is going to assassinate you!" before, Nero can retorted suddenly he heard a ring from his pants. He got out a crystal clear PDA that he presses some of the buttons. Everyone saw it turn red and Nero dropped on the floor! "Shit! Everyone ran now!" unfortunately a red sphere engulfs the group!

?

Everyone was in a sunken city that closely resembles ancient Rome! Nero who heard something coming from in front pushes the girl in a collapsed house with his PDA. "girl stay there and I'll be back keep my PDA and contact if something is attacks!" without any protest the boys left.

The girls heard a ringing tone from his PDA and Chizuru clink on a button that said enter, "_Listen Knight!" _the voice was different than an regular person tone meaning the person who was calling was using a machine to disguise their voice! "_The war still goes one until one of us dies! The Stage is on! Music Start! Concert, commence! You will climax by the hands of my performance!" _soon another voice came into the PDA. "_Nero…trust me when I say this…you will pay for your crimes…even if I must use my powerful skill on you." _the girls heard a huge explosion and left to see what it was.

Meanwhile Negi and Nero were walking for some time now. "Dude…please remind me to get a map in here or GPS on my stuff for now on." Negi nodded as he kick Nero 's back moving a few feet away and also pushing himself with the same distance!

Nero looked behind to yell at Negi, but saw a figure come crashing down where the two were! "Thanks Negi…" he said to his brother in thankful tone.

When the dust clears there was a girl wearing black coat that was open in the bottom and was showing the two boys her lower half of her body! The boys turn so red that their cloths were turning slightly pinkish! But, Nero realized that this person…it was-!

The girls saw the crater and the explosion in it; it showed them a woman with purple hair with FF breasts! And the thing that stood out most then her upper clothing that can be equal as a string bikini was her arms and hands that were made from gold were dangerous as swords! Mana who was shock at what the woman looked like! "You're-!

"MATOU SAKURA! The new girl!?" both Nero and Mana said both locations!

However the two lookalikes shook their heads. "I am Meltlilith/the name is Passionlip! Told me and Onee-sama to kill you two brats!/ Mama here to kill two little boys!"

Nero stomps his foot, "see Negi I told you she came to kill me!" He pulled out a card that said Monster the picture was person who had its back turn. "we find the girls!"

Negi pulled out his wand, "agreed!"

The girls were about to run until Chizuru felt something her chest… "w-what's going on?" She saw that Passionlip was in front of her!

"Mama told me that if you were to stay alive along with the blond girl the war will start over in the good guy's terms, zannen desu!" she raise her right arm and made a fist to kill Chizuru.

The girl closed her eyes, but heard a voice! "_Do you wish to live? Do you wish to see your friends? Do you want to be the one you love side forever? Then stand up and summon me!"_ Chizuru open her eyes and yell in terror! "Archer!" a red flash came in front of Passionlip.

There was a tan man in red robes and black breastplate… "-Sigh- I can't believe that I was summoned again!" the man looks at Chizuru. "While, no point in complaining now…hey miss are you my master?

Chizuru for some reason nodded to the man, "hai…"

Meanwhile Nero felt his head burn up! "*pant* no way!" he yelled as he look on his hand, there was a symbol that look like sword! (Kiritsugu Emiya's command seals) He looks behind himself to see a green/blond hair woman behind smiling gently… "Art thou my master?"

Nero eyes flooded with tears… "I am…_ Atalanta"__ he said with a smile!_

_Negi felt his arm burn with energy! "What's going on?" a blue flash came and there in front of him was a girl with pink hair in blue kimono and weird thing was that she had a fox tail and ears! "I ask of you…" she got into a karate stance! " Are you my master?"_

_Negi nodded as her face blush in joy and jumps for that answer! "Goshujin-sama lets win the fifth Holy Grail war!"  
_

Everyone had one thing to say, "WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_That the end of this chapter I hope you all like it and I also hope you wonder about this chapter too! And yes the Grail war from the beginning of the chapter was from Fate/zero I thought I give Iskandar little fun! Till next chapter! And also look for Passionlip and _Meltlilith in type/moon if I didn't gave good enough description!


	7. Chapter 7

To all my readers I'm going to start over on this fanfic. The things I'm also taking out are Nero and the Throne Guardians! IN the rewrite Negi will be the ONLY Throne Guardian because of terrible accident that happen to Nero.

Negi will gain all the powers of every servant from the Fate Series and also been train by many teachers such as Kirei Kotomine, and Shirou Emiya. He will be at his canon age but more relax and carefree with life. He will have his harem (of course!) but he will have many problems and enemies that want to kill him. The story overall will be like fate suspense, action, some…hot scenes… and death. Wish me luck because within the week I'll get upload. The title will be call Negi: The Last Heir to Throne of Heroes.

Have a nice wheeee!


End file.
